


Nameless Monster

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, kinda not really, oh yeahhh, slightly AU, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I’ll give you justice, as much as you desire it. Destroy it before you get destroyed by it. I’ll pay the price for my karma and go together with you, monster without a name.</p>
<p>“He was a humanist on the dark side, hopelessly in love with all the worst aspects of human nature and that of cruelty, savagery and other people’s suffering.”</p>
<p>But most of all, he was hopelessly obsessed with you.</p>
<p>Shogo Makishima x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Imported from Luna. For some reason formatting is stuffing up a little as italics refuse to italicise! Ugh!
> 
> Original A/N: I havent written a one shot for a while. The Makishima Im writing might be a bit OOC so sorry D: Though I do love writing about maniacs, lol. Also, please leave a review~? :D
> 
> Lyrics are excerpts from the Psycho-Pass OP and ED songs.

  


  
_Things that I can’t show to anyone are flooding my mind,_

I’ve gotten lost in a world where not even mistakes exist. 

Criminally asymptomatic? Oh, they might as well call him nothing! Worthless! A nobody! Why was he, of all people, the one to be stuck with this condition? To control his crime coefficient was nothing short of a curse. Perhaps others may not understand what this ability entailed but he did. The Sibyl system viewed him as not-human! Sub-par! The oppression of his subsequent creativity — of his free will — now that too was terrifying. How he wished he was born in an era without those controls — perhaps in the time of the olden days, when human cruelty was embraced in art and literature… oh, how he felt a strange sense of nostalgia for those times, even though he never had, never will, experience such a delightful life. 

But really - his life was becoming rather delightful now, was it not?. The havoc he was spreading, oh, it was even better than that of three years ago, with those two other criminally asymptomatic people — one who was eventually detected and “disappeared” from this wretched society. But the other — oh, the other — she was a sweet one. She was delightfully sadomasochistic, a morally ambiguous young woman who was _like_ him, who _understood_ him. (Name)-chan, of course. She had the right level of intelligence, and a bizarre balance of empathy and cynicism that sat well with him and oh — if he was ever interested in being the key player to this destructive game of chess, then she was his queen. A brilliant one, an important trump card and precious toy that he loved so dearly to coddle and play. And she was willing to play her role and willing to play with _him._

He pried apart a slice of red velvet cake, the colour reminding him of how they met. It was a surprising meeting, during a time when he for often than not committed crimes with his own hands rather than manipulating those beneath him. __

A woman named Tomoki sat by herself on a lonely bench, waiting for her friend. That friend was you, but of course he did not know that. Nor did he know that you were hiding just a few metres away, planning to pull a nasty surprise on Tomoki, but that was Lady Luck, was it not? 

He moved towards Tomoki, his razor sliding from its case gently. What a strange man, you thought, to be wearing white at night while planning an attack. And even his hair was white… The glint of the blade caught a street light. Tomoki looked up as he approached and gave a cry of distress as he slashed at her — 

Only to be stopped by you. You had planned to launch yourself at Tomoki, but changed directions to him instead. You grabbed his wrist and forced it upwards, twisting it so that he would lose the grip on the razor. He was much stronger though, and he pushed your hand back as he planned to swivel the razor to target your wrist. 

It was at that moment you chose to knee him where it hurt most, and despite the bruising pain, he noticed the look of savage delight in those lovely eyes of yours. Oh — how he found that amusing! Such elegant brutality. A smile stretched his lips as a drone appeared. You ignored it, grabbing the razor from him by the connection between the handle and blade, nicking rather deeply into your own flesh and causing rivulets of blood to slide down your skin. You aimed it at his neck instead, pressing it below his chin. His dark blood beaded from the cut. 

”Why don’t you kill me?” he offered you, inhaling the metallic scent of iron imbedded into the sweet floral of your perfume. 

But you just smiled at him, and it was then he knew. Of course, a lady with eyes that held such a hard note could not possibly have a clear Psycho-Pass and low Crime Coefficient. Yet the drone completely ignored you — so you had to be, you were like him. An “asymptomatic”. 

”You seem quite stressed,” the robotic voice rang out. It was speaking to Tomoki. 

You leaned into the man’s ear. 

”If you try that stunt on anyone I care about again, you will feel their pain ten times over. Understand?” 

He smirked. 

”I’m sure we’ll meet again. After all, we are alike.” You knew the implications of his words. The drone had avoided him too… 

He pulled your hand towards him to retrieve the blade, kissing your wound. His bloodied lips drew away, drops tainting his pale skin. Your blood, intermingled with his, stained his white shirt but he didn’t care — because he had found another! Another asymptomatic! And a superbly interesting one, at that. He was not going to let you go anytime soon, oh no. 

  
_You’re also in this plastic beautiful world._

For some reason, I can’t see the light. 

You sat next to him, poised as he fed you pieces of the creamy cake. His smooth fingers slipped into your mouth as you obediently licked the sweet crumbs from his ivory skin. This was the first time in a while, and for who knows how long again, that you two had time together. His plan was slowly coming to fruition and time was of the essence to finish it completely. You knew the risks of helping him, and despite your love you knew, like in all of those dystopian novels of old, that there was real potential that you two would simply be executed. There was always hope though, and it was that you had to believe in, as even a sliver of hope was better than mindless, vegetable faith in the wretched Sibyl System. 

”I’ve missed you, (name)-chan,” Shogo said, a little coolly, perhaps a little sadly. Those golden eyes of his, like sunlight sifting through the summer haze, betrayed his real emotions. It was all coming together now and yet there was fear — genuine fear hidden deep down beneath that cold exterior. He would have been a naturally affectionate man, but society had taught him that such affections were unwarranted and undesirable. 

And so here he was today, ready to start the final phase of his plan, to begin the destruction and prove to everyone that their underlying nature was to hurt and be hurt. The sweet revenge on the System was simply to reveal to all what it was — a controlling, robotic, imperfect program that was no better than scrap metal. And what better than to introduce these vegetable people to the true savagery of mankind? 

_”We really should tell someone,” Tomoki begged you._

_”Then do it,” you replied. If you were interrogated, you could manipulate your Psycho-Pass anyway, so what did it matter? The real risk was if they knew you could… and you knew it best to not underestimate anyone._

_”Please come with me.” You knew why. The Ministry would never acknowledge that their program had potentially failed to protect civilians._

”The best you can do is get therapy,” you said quietly. “Your Psycho-Pass is becoming clouded, and they’ll never admit to a fault in their system.” 

”But they have to! They’re the government! They’re supposed to **protect** us!” 

You looked at her steadily, and saw the flicker of understanding in her eyes. This was how you had felt those years ago — the betrayal by those who were meant to uphold the law. Your father had been like you, and despite becoming the model civilian, was “reported” by an old enemy with a grudge. That man had irritating connections, and soon your father lived in fear, before disappearing, never to be heard of again. You were certain it was due to the government. Yet life goes on, and there was no choice but to quietly accept the fate of this terrible society. 

”Just get therapy, Tomoki. Please. For me.” You begged quietly. She looked at you wildly. 

”Are you just going to let them screw you over? That’s it?” 

”Calm down, please — ” you whispered. 

”I don’t think so! I can’t believe you! Can’t you fight back? Do something?” 

”No,” you murmured. 

She started crying. Her Psycho-Pass was becoming less stable. 

”You need to stop,” you said harshly. “They’ll come for you if you keep this up.” 

She said nothing more and left, but you’d never hear from her again, except to receive the news that she had been Eliminated due to an attempted attack on Government facilities. How did she even manage it without being detected? 

  
_Secret remains with you._

Don’t expose the future with fake colours.

“Reflecting on the past, now, are we?” Shogo smiled intently, a knowing smile. 

“You are too, aren’t you?” you laughed a little, but it was a sad laughter. “Look at us. Reflecting like those elderly couples. We truly do not belong to such an era.” 

His white lashes brushed your cheek as he nuzzled your neck, planting kisses along your soft skin. Oh, the memories invoked from the scent of your perfume were powerful now, strong and ready to blind him. 

_”I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly, hands in his pockets. He stood behind you, hands in pockets, and you wondered why he was here. You doubted it was a (potential?) murderer’s guilty conscious._

You did not know that he had helped in orchestrating the attack, though Tomoki had not known that he was the leader. Though Shogo expected her to die, he was far more interested in your reaction, and meeting you through the manipulation of a pawn that happened to be your friend. He wondered about that look of anger and fury in your eyes, the hate ingrained deeply into you since your father’s death. Would you show him that expression again? 

”Are you, now?” you asked, almost amused by the irony. He shrugged and shook his head. 

”I suppose not. But it is a fitting phrase for these types of situations.” The corner of his lips twitched as he spoke, though you were too interested in the headstone to notice. 

You accepted this answer. And he found your reaction to that peculiar. 

“I’ve read about you and your father,” he said coolly. You looked at him. If he had access to such information, he must have had excellent sources, and you doubted that he was the type to be a part of the government. Though, you supposed, anything was possible in this awful world. 

”Are you an anarchist?” you asked. 

”Sort of,” he smiled. 

”When did you know?” A different question. Not **the** question, but an important one... 

”From a young age,” he replied. He was slightly jealous though. You had it easier, with a parent who was like you, and was able to _understand_ you! 

”What do you think of the Sibyl System?” he asked. 

”I think it’s shit.” 

He chuckled at that. “Indeed.” He reached out to touch your arm gently. 

”Would you like to join me, (name)-chan?” 

Your eyes met him. 

And that was when it all really started. 

The rest of his memories were a pleasant blur. Oh, he could pick them up at will and relive them, yet he knew that it would only serve to hurt him more, for you had become more than just a pawn. You were an interesting toy that — dare he say it? — he had come to love. And he discovered and encouraged your darker side, a contrast with your moral upbringing. You still never killed those that were “innocent” (he would never tell you about Akane’s friend, oh no) but given the chance against those that were on the other side, oh you would end up with their blood all over your clothes, your eyes livid with that nature he adored. 

And sometimes, it would be the other way around. 

Once, when you two were off to hunt a rather difficult-to-kill man, he _watched_ as that bastard felt you up, and oh — how the blood had raged through his mind and he came in, slicing the hell out of every person present except you. The sight of your delighted expression, as blood and ribboned flesh splattered on the walls, was wonderful. Afterwards, he made sure to ride out that high with you all throughout the night. 

Or that time when you had assisted him in obtaining that liquid plastic in order to create art of the highest standard. In a way that society could not hope to fathom. 

”I’ll be gone for at least a week,” he whispered into your skin. _Possibly a lifetime, if Lady Luck is cruel to me._

”Then let’s make up for it now, Shogo-kun.” You knelt down between his knees, hands palming his thighs in anticipation. He let you unzip his pants and pull out his cock. You stroked him gently, and he sighed in delight. You knew him so well, his physical and emotional desires, and where possible, you fulfilled them completely. 

You bent your head to lap at him, the tip of your tongue tracing patterns. He hardened considerably at that, and you cooed in delight. You swallowed before opening your mouth and engulfing the head between those plump lips of yours — and he was looking forward to those _other_ lips too. You bobbed your head on his shaft hungrily, eyes turning up to examine his lust-filled ones. He smiled down approvingly of you as you caressed his sac. 

”(Name)-chan, you really are enjoying this, aren’t you?” he teased. You merely fluttered your eyelashes and hummed in response, the vibrations in your throat adding to his pleasure. His hands threaded into your hair, encouraging you to move faster. Just as he felt the signs of an oncoming orgasm, he pulled you off, and lay back into the couch, panting. You tilted your head questioningly. 

”Did I displease you?” you asked quietly. He shook his head. 

”Why don’t you show me your pretty, naked body, (name)-chan?” 

Oh, when he phrased it like that, you knew you had to obey. But rules could always be bent… You slid your hands over your clothed breasts, cupping them. Shogo looked on in interest. You shrugged off your blouse, revealing a lacy red bra. How he loved that colour on you — it was an aphrodisiac for you both. You slipped off tapered trousers to reveal matching panties and dark thigh-highs. Sliding onto the cool floor, you spread your legs out, massaging the area you wanted him to penetrate. 

”Now, now,” he smirked. “Aren’t you a little eager?” 

He was hardly going to let you off so easily. No, today he was going to make you feel him, every touch and every stroke, and maddeningly slowly even if you begged him to let you come. And even then he would wait until you were keening desperately before he’d start to relieve you of such frustration. 

He palmed you, noticing the wetness gathering in your panties. He moved it to the side and slid in one slender, long finger into your heat. He thrust it and traced shapes inside you, causing you to buck into his hand. He tutted and used his other hand to pin your hip down onto his lap, before inserting a second finger. 

”You have no idea how lewd it looks, (name)-chan,” he chuckled. “Your dripping all over my hand and pants, you know.” You gasped as he started to scissor inside you. 

”Hn, you tightened when I said that? Aren’t you a pervert, (name)-chan.” You tried to shuffle a little to ease your desire a little, but it was to no avail. His words were having a strong effect on you — there was no way you’d last long enough! 

”Oh really?” 

You blushed, not realising you had said it out loud. 

”Who said we were just going to do it once?” He laughed. “I’m going to have you as many times as I want, (name)-chan. You’re mine, after all.” He licked the side of your breast, nibbling the soft flesh. “And even when you can barely move, I’ll fuck you into the sofa.” 

You cried out at his choice of words and he snickered. With one swift movement, he pushed you onto the sofa on all fours, keeping one palm on your stomach to support you. 

”Will you be a bad girl while I’m gone?” He smacked your bottom before you had the chance to answer. 

”No, oh please —“ you begged him. He ignored you, delighting in your pleasured cries as he continued to spank you, leaving red handprints on your bottom. He then pushed your thighs forward and ripped off your lace panties, before spreading you open and lapping at you from behind. You groaned as he tongued your heat. 

”You’re so wet and so delicious,” he purred into you. You tried to thrust yourself into his face but his hands kept you from doing so. The tip of his tongue slipped over your lower lips and onto your clit, before he gently scraped his teeth onto the bundle of nerves. You gave a short scream into the sofa, clutching into the material in desperation. He continued alternating between slipping his tongue into your depths and brushing against your clit until you came all over his face, legs collapsing from the burst of pleasure. 

Shogo’s hands slid from your thighs slowly and up to your waist. He rubbed your sides gently, occasionally cupping your breasts and teasing the flesh there. You reached behind yourself to grab his cock and guide him to your entrance. He inserted the tip, and stopped. 

”Hey —“ you began. Before you could continue, however, he slammed you onto his cock, and thrust himself forward simultaneously. You screamed, the pleasure and the pain fading into one another. He groaned at your slick tightness as you barely adjusted to his size. The familiar heat at the bottom of your stomach flared up as he kept up a relentless and rather unforgiving pace, his sac hitting your clit at every thrust. You squirmed in his grip as you tried to keep up, but he held fast. The feeling of his cock sliding inside you was barely more than you could handle, yet he was moving inside you so quickly. The wet smacking sounds reverberated throughout the room, and you cried out at the thought. 

”Oh, you want to come again, (name)-chan?” Shogo asked you pleasantly. You nodded eagerly. 

He slid out of you and flipped you onto your back before thrusting into you again. 

”I suppose I’ll make an exception if you beg me,” he offered. You ignored him and clenched your eyes shut, revelling in the feeling of his cock stretching you out. He sighed and stopped completely, holding you down before you could try to grind against him. 

”Please,” you whispered. 

”You can do better than that, (name)-chan,” he rebuked, sounding a little disappointed. “Why don’t you scream for me to fuck you?” 

You shook your head. 

”Afraid someone will hear? Let them hear.” He thrust forward once and you keened desperately. “Again, (name)-chan. I want to hear you cry out for me!” 

He teased you some more, starting and stopping his actions. 

”F-fine I will!” You breathed in once. “Please, Shogo-kun, I want you to have your way with me! Fuck me until I can’t move!” 

He smiled. “Good girl.” He leaned in to kiss you, and you threaded your hands through those delicate white strands. You could taste yourself on him as you continued to grind into him, intent on reaching climax. 

Shogo ran a hand down to your thigh and thrust it onto his shoulder before angling himself deep into you. You moaned wantonly at the new angle. He was so deep it almost hurt, but it was a good pain, and the tip of his cock drove into _that_ spot. 

It was far more than you could handle and you screamed out his name, begging him to do you over and over and over. Of course he would — but hearing it from your lovely mouth was simply too much. 

As you tightened around him, he thrust once more into you, coming deep inside you, the heated liquid dripping down your thighs as he pulled out. Shogo panted as you spread yourself open, cupping a hand to yourself to collect your mixed juices and then lapping it up from your palms like an eager kitten. He narrowed his eyes. What a little tease you were being. Though of course, it made the taking all the more fun, now didn’t it? He lifted your hips and slid you against him until he became hard again from your wetness. He thrust inside you, pressing you down so that he could grind deep inside you. 

”I’m not done, (name)-chan~” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later**

He lay on the bed, watching the calm expression of your sleeping face. Though he was supremely confident in his plan, he knew there was always a chance he wouldn’t return alive. He had even prepared something for you in case - _just in case, just a precaution, it didn’t mean he was definitely going to…_ \- a one way ticket to Australia with a hefty sum of money so you could live your life safely, though he had an inkling that you might seek revenge. Oh, he must be getting soft! He stroked the side of your waist and you murmured sleepily, snuggling into him. 

He sighed a little. Those pesky Inspectors and Enforcers were not too much of a threat, though that young female Inspector was developing to become rather capable. Still, they were not dangerous. Ah, but he knew if worst came to worst, it would be _Kogami Shinya_ who would pull the trigger to end his life and no one else. 

And he wouldn’t expect anyone else. 

  
_You’ll never walk alone, I’ll go bearing with you_

Any sin you’ve got. I’ll walk down the uncharted path. 

All alone with you. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this would have probably been better as a multi-chapter story, as I still have some ideas I wanted to flesh out. However I don't really have the time, and I don't want you guys to be disappointed in me /sighs. I am planning on some more Shogo x Reader drabbles as well as ones for Ginoza ^_^


End file.
